Survivor
by Sesshomaru Dogdemon
Summary: I... I want you to be with me, be my mate." He said in a mumble while resting his head into the crook of her neck.Sakura being shock would be consider an understatement, there was no words to discribe what she was feeling at that moment.
1. Beginning

**A/N: Hi there. It may be unclear but through the chapters you'll understand more. There will be some definition of some names at the end. Also the animals in this story can talk so anyone could here them.**

_"Blah" - _Animal talking

_Blah_ - Thoughts

"Blah" - Talking

**Survivor**

A woman was running with a bundle in her arms, she looked behind her and saw the men catching up to her. She knew she couldn't outrun them. She didn't want to risk her son, she saw some thick bushes and ran to it. She knelt down and put the bundle in the bushes.

"Fare well my little Sasuke." The woman said. She put the bushes back in place to cover her son.

"There she is!" She heard one of the man shout. She turn around and saw the man she ran but they caught her.

"No where to go." Another said with a smirk.

The woman was scare she knew what the men wanted. "So where's the boy?" The same guy ask.

"You're not getting him." She said.

"Give us the boy and we shall spare your life." He said.

She knew why they wanted Sasuke for and she wouldn't give him to them, they already took her older son and killed her husband.

_They will not get Sasuke. _She thought. She saw a cliff aside from her it would be her only chance to escape. She ran when they wasn't paying attention.

"Hey stop!" She heard the guy shout, she didn't stop or look back. She made it to the cliff and jumped off. The men was shock at this, it quickly disappear.

They walked away "What will we tell Lord Orochimaru?" One man ask.

"We'll say they both die after all he already got a hold of that Itachi kid." He said carelessly. With that they went off and out of sight.

Nearby a pair of saphire eyes saw the whole thing. She left the shadows of the trees and slowly walk to where she saw the woman hid something in the bushes. She push the bushes aside and saw a small bundle of blankets inside she saw a baby boy.

She lower her head and smell the baby, she saw a small pendant in the boys' hand that have the word Sasuke engrave in it. She open her mouth slightly and gently clasp it on the blanket with the boy name Sasuke in it.

She walked off.

She made it to her pack. The pack of wolves looked up when they notice her and the new arrival. They all was confuse and didn't know what to make of it. THe dominant male notice his mate showing up with a baby. He was upset at this.

"_Why did you bring him here?"_ The male said. He was 12 foot high, he was gray, his face was white and had black outlineing his eyes. His eyes was a deep amber.

"_His parents die Thaddeus."_ The female wolf Ina said. She was slightly smaller than Thaddeus and is the alpha female. She has saphire eyes, pure white fur like snow. She still have Sasuke hanging from her mouth in the blankets.

Thaddeus looked at her than the small bundle _"Take him back."_ He said not wanting to see the baby.

_"Thaddeus he will die if his left alone.I'll raise him." _Ina try to reason with her mate.

_"So what... He can be a killer like those other humans. Remember Ina half of our oack die in the hand of those humans." _Thaddeus said growling.

_"No he won't we'll raise him our way and we'll teach him, he'll be better than those humans." _Ina snap.

_"I think its fine. He's only a pup without mother care he will die ." _Another wolf by the name of Feronia said she was a solid brown color and her eyes were honey brown.

Thaddeus let out a sigh _"Fine...but if he gets into trouble you better get rid of him." _He said.

Ina nodded she place the bundle down on the ground. All the wolves surrounded him.

_"You'll be one of us little Sasuke."_ Ina said looking into the boy's eyes. He looked back with his onyx eyes.

**

* * *

**

** 15 years later**

"Sakura if you don't get up you're going to be late for school!" Her mother called out from the kitchen which was on the first floor.

A 15 year old girl slowly rise from her bed, she had pink hair and emerald eyes. _I hate school._ The girl said mentally.

"Sakura!" Her mother called out again.

"I'm up." Sakura shouted back.

She went to the bathroom took a shower. She got dress and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi mom. Bye mom" She said quickly running out the door.she ran through the trail, it was a short cut to get to school; her parents forbid her to go to that rode saying that there was dangerous creatures that were mystical that live in the forest. Sakura didn't believe the creatures being mystical she heard other stories about creatures living in here and she think its all just myths.

Her and her parents live here to make a new life. The only house that was for sale was the house closest to the forest. No body wanted to live in it due to the fact it was closest to the forest. When her mother found out she told Sakura to never travel near or through the forest.

Sakura kept on running. Not noticing someone was watching her. She slower her pace than stopped. She was breathing hard from her running, she looked around at her surroundings.

_Great I'm lost. _She thought. She looked around to see where she came from and couldn't find any clues.

_Great I really am lost. I won't hear the end of mom lecture after this._ Sakura thought, after a few seconds a stomach growl in hunger.

Sakura looked at her stomach _And I forgot to eat too. _Sakura thought sadly._ I knew I should've ate before I left._ She was in a dilemma,

she didn't know her way back home AND she was hungry.

A rustle was heard from a near by tree. She looked around a little frighten.

"He-Hello." She said nervously see if anyone would answer. _Stop being so paranoid. She told herself._

She was about to leave the area when she saw a shadow figure. She was about to go see what it was when the figure disappear.

_Hm thats weird I could've swore I saw something._ She thought. She than felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and everything went dark.

* * *

A boy around 15 years old was carrying an unconcious Sakura in his arms. He had raven color hair and onyx eyes. He wore fur it he wore he had a wrap a vine on his waist to tie the fur; it was a one piece fur (think of how cave men wear it, similar to that.) He had two bands around on his ankles one for each ankle and also the same for his wrists. 

_"Sasuke you shouldn't bring that mortal home with us." _Sasuke heard his brother said.

"She was lost and would have die, Sirius." Was his only respond.

Sirius sigh there was no point in arguing. Sirius was the runt of the pack he was slightly smaller than his other pack members. He has gray all over, his face and underparts are white. He had hazel color eyes.

They walked for a while until they made it to the den. The pack stared at them, then the girl Sasuke was holding, this made them curious, they knew Sasuke never had interaction with humans except those hunters.They thought Sasuke would hate all humans... they were wrong.

_"Sasuke, Sirius is it you?" _The voice said inside the den.

"Yes mother its us." Sasuke answer.

Ina smell another scent it smell like cherry blossom _"What is that scent?"_ She ask (she was still in the cave so she didn't see them.)

_"A female Sasuke decided to bring home." _Sirius answer.

_"A female? Sasuke did you bring a mortal home?" _Sasuke didn't answer, he just walked into the den. He stood infront of his mother. Ina looked down at Sasuke and saw a girl with pink hair sleeping in Sasuke arms.

Ina sigh _"you know how your father dislike mortals."_

Sasuke didn't answer he just looked at the girl sleeping in his arms.

_"Is this the female you're been seeing?"_ This caught Sasuke attention.

"How did-"

_"You was away often I figure you were seeing someone... When did you meet?"_ His mother ask.

"We didn't meet... She interest me." Sasuke pause Ina was nodded her head urging him to continue.

"She was the first mortal I've seen who wasn't afraid to be near the forest, her eyes is full of innonence unlike those hunters and her scent is enticing." Sasuke finish.

_"So is that's the reason she's still alive?Tell me Sasuke do you having feelings for her?" _Ina ask. It was true that whoever live in that house won't live long from wondering creatures. Sasuke never bother to help them but this girl must be very unique for Sasuke to save her.

"I don't know... I'll just have to find out."

His mother smile _"whatever you do I'll support you."_

"Mother why do I look so similar to the mortals?"Ina froze at that question she didn't think it was important when he was young but now thats he's older it'll be harder to keep it a secret.

_"It is not important right now."_ She said. _"You should lay her down somewhere."_ Ina added.

Sasuke nodded he went deeper into the den and lay her gently on a pile of leaves that were gather together. He gentally lay her down. He looked at her slumbering face. He didn't know what this feeling was inside his chest. It always showed up when he see her. All those time he spy on her, he felt those same feeling and it get stronger everytime he see her. He's need to protect her grows stronger too.

_I'm thinking about it to much._ He stated. He sat beside the sleeping Sakura, he lean hisback against the wall and fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

So how was it I hope you like it. Hope it wasn't confusing. Oh and not all the wolves been introduce yet I'll introduce them in the next chapter. And for now I'll give you the definition of the names that I introduce. 

**Ina-** **Mother**

**Feronia- Goddess of spring and woods**

**Thaddeus- Brave**

**Sirius- The dog star **


	2. The Ordeal

**A/N- Thanks for your review. Also just to make things clear Sasuke is not wearing anything like what Tarzan wear. Sasuke's is thicker and it cover more from chest to upper legs but it covers both front and back. Sorry for the caveman example it was bad I know but I hope this clairfy that. It would have been strange if Sasuke wore regular clothing since he was raise by wolves. Sorry for not being specific. **

_"Blah"_- Animal talking

_Blah_- Thoughts

"Blah"- Talking

**Survivor**

Sakura slowly open her eyes and got to a sitting position_ What happen?_ She ask herself. Her eyes widen remembering the events that took place.

_Where am I? _She ask herself feeling leaves beneath her hands. She look around and couldn't see anything due to the darkness.

She was about to give up from searching in the darkness when some brown caught her eye. She looked at it closer and notice that it was a person._ He must've found me unconcious. _She told herself, on closer inspection she notice he was a boy around her age. She notice he was only wearing fur. _Hm why is he wearing that?_ It was strange to her to see a boy wearing nothing but fur. When she saw his face she couldn't help but blush a little. He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. _I would've remember someone like him... after all the town is small and everybody know each other._ She thought slightly confuse.

She was about to touch his face when she saw his eyes slowly openly.She quickly withdraw her hand and was staring at him.

Sasuke felt a presence near him so he slowly turn his head and saw the girl he help. "You're awake." He stated in a deep tone.

Sakura turn a deep shade of pink. His voice was so alluring to her. She manage to compose herself to ask "Who are you and why am I here?"

Sasuke heard her voice, he heard it before but not at a close distance... It sounded pleasent. Her voice was gentle and sweet which made him more attracted to her.

Sakura notice that she wasn't going to get an answer from him and decided to keep quiet.

"Sasuke." Was his only reply.

Sakura looked at him slightly confuse. Sasuke notice this and decided to say it again.

"My name is Sasuke."

She looked at him in shock, she didn't think he would answer her.

"And as for your other question, you're in a den." He finish.

After hearing that she looked at him in confusion _Isn't dens where animals leave in. Why would he call it that._ She looked around she didn't consider it as a den. She was about to speak when she heard some growling at the entrance of the cave.

_What was that?_ She ask herself, frighten at what it might be. Sasuke notice this.

_Thaddeus is back. _Was the only thing that came out of his mind. He knew how much that alpha hates humans, it took awhile for Thaddeus to get use to Sasuke. He knew that Thaddeus won't feel the same for this girl, he would have to take the girl to safety before the wolf finds out.

He slowly got up this attract Sakura's attention. "What are you doing?" She ask him unsure of what he's about to do.

"We're leaving." Was his only reply.

Sakura was confuse.

"I'm taking you back to where you belong." Sasuke said.

Than it hit her "Crap I forgot about school. Sasuke what times it is?" She ask she than relize her mistake _I forgot he wouldn't have a watch._

He turn his head slightly "The sun is about to set."

"WHAT?!" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. _I slept that whole time... Oh no my parents will be home soon._

She looked at Sasuke shyly "Umm... Sasuke I was wondering since it seem like you know your way around here...Umm... Can you by any chance take me home?"

Sasuke looked at her, he couldn't help but be attractive to her. For some odd reason he wanted her but didn't know why. He shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. He nodded at her question.

Sakura took his nod as a yes and quickly got up waiting for Sasuke to lead the way. Sasuke started walking with Sakura behind him. He took the back entrance of the cave knowing the front would be dangerous since the other wolves came back and Sakura would most likely yell from seeing the wolves who are the size of houses.

While walking through the forest Sakura had a closer expection of Sasuke and couldn't help but blush. Sasuke notice her staring but didn't bother to look he consider it odd that she's looking at him.

_Hn probably a human thing._ He thought. They were almost at end of the forest when they heard a rustle. Sakura freak and Sasuke stood cool.

_Him again. _Was the only thing on Sasuke's mind. After a while of staying still from both Sasuke and Sakura a big black bull came out.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she scream. Sasuke wince from her screaming. But hey you couldn't blame Sakura its not everyday that you see a bull thats bigger than you and I mean _way_ bigger than you. The bull attention went from Sasuke to Sakura.

Sasuke notice this and step in front of her to block her from the bull's view. "What do you want Minos." Sasuke demanded.

_"That girl looks delicious."_ Minos said.

Sasuke growl "She's not on the menu."

_"I see that you have some attrachment to this human." _Minos taunt.

Sakura was witnessing this whole scene and was beyond shock right now, especially when the bull started to talk.

She than remember what the people in her town talked about.

_Flashback_

_"Hey do you know that the SQUAD is here?" One woman ask._

_"Really?" The other ask._

_"Yeah, there's been a report on creatures coming closer from the woods." She answer._

_"They're going to exterminate the one that is brave enough to be close to town."_

_"Yeah hopefully they'll kill them before they do damage."_

_"I agree." _

_"I feel sorry for that poor girl and her family."_

_"Yeah it look like they'l be the first victim."_

_End Flashback _

Sakura couldn't stand the pity of the people. She only have a few good friends who didn't mind on where she lived. _I guess those women and the other people was telling the truth about this...I can't believe I'm seeing one._

"Its none of your business." Sasuke said, he really couldn't stand this bull.

"Sa-Sasuke." Sakura said timidly.

"Stay behind me." Sasuke instructed. Sakura only nodded.

The bull than charge at them. Sakura was in panic mode while Sasuke remain calm. Sakura shut her eyes ready for impact but didn't felt any. She slowly open her eyes and saw two big wolves. One was gray the other was black with a white face. Both stop the bull charge by biting at his horns.

_"I'm disappointed in you Sasuke." _The black one said still gripping on his right horn

_"Lay off him Aegis, he's with a female." _Sirius said still gripping on his left horn.

The wolves let go and the bull step back. _"I'll get you and that little brother of yours." _He left after that.

The wolves turn around. Sakura was scare out of mine, she did the only thing she could... She fainted.

* * *

Sakura slowly open her eyes. She notice it was dark and she was still in the forest. 

_"Hey you're awake."_ She heard a voice said. She turn around and saw the source of her comfort which she's been laying on.

Sirius notice the girl panic. _"Don't worry I won't bite." _Sakura stared at him.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" She ask.

_"Nothing Sasuke just said to watch over you when he and Aegis hunt." _Sirius explain trying to have her calm down a bit... It work.

"Aegis?" She ask not remembering that name.

_"Yeah that other wolf you saw before you fainted." _Sirius explain.

Before she could say anything else she saw Sasuke walk in with Aegis. Sirius notice both had come empty handed, he sigh.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaim excitedly. She ran and hugged him. Once Sakura relize she was during she quickly let go and blush. Sasuke was staring at her not sure what was wrong with her. For some reason he like her close to him it made him feel comfort and thats something he never felt. It was strange but joyable at the same time.

"We-Well I wanted to say thanks for saving me." She said turning towards the wolves "And you two thank you."

_"No problem." _Sirius said.

Than it hit her "Oh no!"

They all looked at her "My parents is going to kill me."

_"What!? What do you mean kill you?"_ Sirius oblivious to the fact that it was an expression.

"They're going to be very mad at me... I'm still out after dark and I didn't went to school."

All three males looked at her like she was crazy "School?" Sasuke ask himself never hearing that word before.

"Yeah its a place wher I go learn." She answer.

"About what?" Sasuke ask slightly intrested.

"About everything you learn a lot from school." She said smiling at him. She than notice her situation again. "Ahhhhh... I've got to get home now." Was all she said.

Sasuke nodded he slowly walked over to her. He than picked her up.

"Wh-What are doing?" She ask nervously. She couldn' help but blush as he cradle her in his arms. Sasuke didn't notice which she was thankful for.

"I'm off." Sasuke said.

_"Are you sure."_ Aegis said acting like a caring big brother (even for a wolf).

_"See you back in the den than." _Sirius said. Sasuke nodded. After that Sasuke went to a different direction as did the wolves.

* * *

Sasuke slowly stop when he reach the end of the forest. He slowly put her down. Sakura looked at him in question. 

He shook his head "This is as far as I'll go." She nodded understanding him _He don't seem very comtable being near humans area... probably because he's been living in the forest, who know how long and also with those wolves. _She thought.

"It's okay you don't have to, bringing me here is good enough." She said.

Sasuke nodded "See you around Sasuke." She said hopeing to see him again.

She left the forest and went to her house. Sasuke watch her walk to her house making sure she got there safetly. Once she enter her house, he disappear into the shadow.

* * *

Sakura enter her house feeling really happy. 

"And where have you been young lady." Her mother's voice demanded breaking her from her train of thoughts.

"Ummm..." _Great now how am I going to get out of this mess._

"Well..." Her mother said not soundin please at all.

"I lost track of time." She said hopeing this will work.

"Do you know how worry I was, I was about to call the SQUAD thinking some beast got you."

Sakura sigh know how overly dramatic her mother can become.

"Is dad home?" She ask, hate saying that, her father died years ago and her mother married him because she said he had enough money to support thim. She scoff at that fact but couldn't do anything,

"Yes." A deep voice broke out, this made her shiver.

She turn around and saw her 'dad'. She saw his angry face. _I'm in for it this time. _She thought.

Her 'father' walked up to her and slap her so hard that her entire cheek turn red and was bruise. She was fighting her tears not wanting them to fall in front of him.

"Now go to your room and you're grounded."

"What why?" She ask.

"You got home very late and on a school night." Sakura looked at her mother for back up.

"He's right Sakura." _WHAT! _Was the only thing here mind process. This always happen she always stick up for that man and never for her, her own daughter.

She quickly ran to her room and slam the door. She went to her bed a flop on it. She slowly was crying on her pillow. Her tears subsided and she slowly drifted to sleep thinking of Sasuke, the boy she just met but feel free around.

* * *

How do you like it. I made as long as I can. Hope you like it and if you have any question at all feel free to ask. I will answer them as best I can. 

Thanks for all the reviews it mean a lot. Hope I hear from all of you again. Bye.

Here is another name meaning:

**Aegis- A protective shield**


	3. Naruto and gang

**A/N- Hey I apologize for keeping you waiting but it took a while to organize the chapter plot and I had to figure out what I was going to write. I also have a much better discription on what Sasuke is wearing; it's something like what Kouga is wearing in Inuyasha minus the tail. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_"Blah"-_ Animal talking

_Blah_- Thoughts

"Blah"- Talking

**Survivor**

Sakura woke up from the bright sunlight that was coming out of window. She slowly got up and cringe in pain she slowly raise her hand and notice the bruse was still there.

"Sakura get up before you be late for school!" Her mother called out from downstairs.

Sakura went to the bathroom and started to shower. _I wonder what Sasuke is doing now?_ She started to blush when she realise what she was thinking about. She quickly shook her head trying to get rid of that thought.

_What am I thinking I just meet him yesterday and he leave in that forbidden forest and also have being giant wolves as his siblings._

She thought to herself. She turn off the shower and quickly got dress. She turn to look at herself in the mirror and notice that her bruse was still noticable. She took make-up from her drawer and apply enough to cover up the mark.

She took her backpack and went downstair "Hey leaving so soon?" Her 'dad' ask.

Sakura fought the urge of shaking in fear. This man acts nice now but it'll change again. "Yeah, trying to be one of the first one there." She answer.

She ran out the house, once she was out she breath in a sigh of relife. She was slowly walking through the path at school, not in any hurry to get there. She slowly turn her head to the forest._ I wonder what Sasuke is doing._ She blush once she relize what she was thinking about. She turn her head back to road. Unknown to her that she was being watch.

* * *

Sasuke was up in a tree and was staring at Sakura walking through the path. 

_"I don't get you. You attracted to her but yet you don't go after her."_ Sirius said looking at his 'brother'. Both was hiding through the shades of the trees. Neither dare step foot in the open. Even though it cross Sasuke mind to go further so he can follow Sakura.

"She's human it would be impossible." Sasuke answer.

Sirius saw his 'brother' eyes was full of longing for the pink haired. He knew that Sasuke wanted to be with her even if he says otherwise.

_If only you knew the truth Sasuke _Was his last thought.

* * *

A figure was sitting at his front disk. A knock was heard from his door. 

"Enter." Said the voice. It sounded cold and creepy.

"Orochimaru-sama." The man that enter the room said.

"Found him yet?" He ask.

"Umm no sir." He pause before saying "I don't even think he's alive, its been 15 years now and still no sign of him."

The pale figure Orochimaru said "No Kabuto, Mikoto knew what she was doing when she hid him... he's still alive."

"But why do we need him we already have Itachi." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru smirk "Because with the last two remaining Uchihas I'll have the power of the dead clan, the sharingan." He replied with a creepy smirk. "and from what I heard from one of my SQUARD is that he's being raise by some pack of wolves beasts."

Kabuto look at his master and smirk an evil smirk "Ah I see you're going to try and capture him."

"Yes... Kabuto bring a SQUARD to the forest tell them to look for Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto nodded a his master order. He was about to exit the room when Orochimaru stop him.

"Oh and Kabuto have Itachi be in the SQUARD. It will be intresting to see the brother reunion." Kabuto nodded and left.

_Soon Sasuke you will be mine. _Orochimaru thought with a sinister smirk.

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" A loud obnoxious voice called out once she enter the school gate. 

She gave him a nervous smile due to the unwanted attention she recieve from her friend loud mouth.

She slowly walked up to him "Hey Naruto." She said politely. She looked around and notice her other friends wasn't around.

She gave Naruto a confuse look. "Hey Naruto where is everybody else?"

"Oh probably in class... You know me." Naruto said with a goofy smile.

Sakura gave him a small smile "Yes Naruto I do. You cutter."

"Hey." Naruto said giving her a pouty look. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Naruto or we'll be late." She said. Grabbing on to Naruto's arm and head off to their first class of the day.

Once she and Naruto enter the class room another blond ran up to her "Sakura what happen to you? Why didn't you showed up? We were going to go shopping." Sakura sweatdrop when she saw Ino anime tears. She knew how her best friend get when it comes to shopping.

"I was...umm...sick." She said trying to make a believable excuse. She didn't think they would believe her or they would think she was crazy going in the forest by herself with 'monsters' around. After meeting the wolves she thought they were anything other than monster.

"Well next time tell me." Ino said still with anime tears. Sakura sweatdrop again _She think that the mall is going to run off._

Their conversation ended when the teacher enter the room. He had white spiky hair, a mask covering half of his face and a eye patch coving his left eye. Many would think he was a freak but once someone get to know him, they'll like him.

"Sorry for being late I got lost on the road..."

"LIAR!" The whole class yelled knowing he has no excuse for his lateness, how did he became a teacher no one will ever know.

Sakura shook her head in disapproval at her sensei. The three headed towards their desks. They sat in the back where their other friend were at.

"Hello Hinata." Sakura said kindly.

"He-Hello Sakura." Studder Hinata. Hinata was the shyest of the group she won't speak unless spoken to. Her friends was trying to build her self-esteem and be more out spoken, sadly it wasn't working.

"Oh hi Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata instently blush when Naruto said her name. Ino and Sakura shook their head at their oblivious friend.

_The idiot dosen't even relize how much Hinata like him. _Thought Sakura. They all started listening to Kakashi lecture and Naruto of course instently fell asleep.

* * *

The day was going by very slowly for Sakura liking. She was hardly paying attention in any of her classes. Her thought would always goes to Sasuke, she thought it was odd but she couldn't help it. She was wondering how he was doing. She let out a soft sigh _Heh like Sasuke would ever think about me._ She thought. 

The bell rang signaling the end of class. She pack up and stating walking to her last class which Sakura thought was hell mainly because the teacher was Gai.

Sakura went to the locker room and started changing into her gym uniform once done she went out and spotted her friends.

A girl with brown hair and two buns notice Sakura enter the gym "Hey Sakura!" She called out gaining her attention. Sakura ran towards the girl.

"Hey TenTen." Sakura said to her brown hair friend. TenTen was another friend of Sakura, gym was the only class they have together. TenTen was a year older than her which is why they don't have any other class with each other. Gym was the only multi grades class in the school. Which mean students of different grades will have gym together.

"Sakura!" Shout a guy with a bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows. Sakura turn to him.

"Oh hi Lee." She said, just like TenTen, Lee was another friend who was a year older than her.

"It's nice to see you on this youthful day." Lee said with a smile. Both Sakura and TenTen sweatdrop, he was always weird when he talk about youthfulness. This remind them so much of Gai-sensei that it was creepy. Both had some weird youthful connection with one another.

"Hey Sakura!" Shouted her friend Ino. She was running towards her with Naruto, Hinata, and some other guy that resemble Hinata.

"Hey Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji." She said to all her friends. Evertone else said 'hi' except for Neji who gave a nod as his greeting.

Neji was also a year older than the rest, like TenTen and Lee.

"All right my youthful students lets get started." Everyone groan except for Lee who was excited.

_This is going to be one heck of a period. _She thought knowing that this period was going to be hell.

* * *

Sakura was slowly dragging her feet towards home. Gym was hell all they did was run and Sakura wasn't one of the best athletic which was her disadvantage in that class. It took her longer to leave the locker room because she had to apply more make-up to the bruise luckily no one notice. 

She was almost home, her parents wouldn't be home, they usually came around 7 and it was close to 4. Sakura felt eyes on her but didn't know where it was coming from. Once she reach the front of the house she felt the stare again. She slowly turn around and was shock at who she saw.

Sasuke was right there which she thought was weird. _He never leave the forest as far as I know... So why now? _Was her only thought.

* * *

Sasuke was looking at Sakura straight in the eye onyx clash with emerald. He didn't know why he left the forest. He never did before, why now? He didn't know that answer but knew it has something to do with this girl. She was unlike any other human he saw she was pure and innocence. Which most likely attracted him to her and he also feel the need to protect her. 

He was slowly examining her features. He slowly look from her forhead to her cheeks. His eyes narrowed when he notice that one of her cheek had alittle discoloration and some type of paint was covering it.

He slowly walk towards her.

* * *

Sakura was nervous at this point. She notice that he was staring at her bruise cheek. Which wasn't good if he ask who did it. She notice Sasuke was walking towards her. 

"Sasuke." Was the only thing she manage to say when he was a few inches away. Their faces was so close that Sakura couldn't help but blush.

She felt Sasuke hand on her bruise cheek. She felt him wipe the make-up away with his thumb. She wanted to stop him but couldn't, she felt comfortable under his touch.

* * *

Sasuke rage grew when he saw the mark on her cheek, he knew someone must have strike. The thought of that made him want to rip the bastard limb from limb. 

"Who did this." He demanded in a slow steady voice which also held anger in it. He didn't hear a reply from Sakura which brought more rage into him.

"Who did this." He said, anger showing in his voice now. He look into her eyes and saw fear in them. His eyes soften and his anger faded

away. He couldn't help but feel guilty _I shouldn't have taken out my anger on her, it wasn't her fault for having that mark. _

"Sasuke?" He heard Sakura question. He looked in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke manage to say.

Sakura smile"It's okay you didn't do it intentionally... Oh and by the way my name is Sakura."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile she was truly different from other humans _Her name suit her._

"Sasuke it's nice to see you again...Hope I see you soon." She said before entering her house.

_Yes Sakura you'll see me very soon. _And with that thought he went back into the forest.

* * *

How was it? So chapter had plenty of surprises. There will be lots more surprises next chapter and Itachi will show up. Which I know was what most of you are waiting. Thanks for all of the review hope I get more bye. 


	4. Sasuke first day of school

_"__Blah__"_- Animal talking

_Blah_- Thoughts

"Blah"- Talking

**Survivor**

Sakura woke up due to the sun rays. She slowly open her eyes, her eyes trail to the window. The window was open, the spring wind was blowing in. Sakura shiver a bit.

_That's weird I thought I close the window last night. _She thought. She slowly got up from bed, her arms wrapped around her from the chills. She walk towards the window and closed it.

She turn around. "Ahh!" She yelled but not loud enough for anybody to hear. Right in front of her was no other than Sasuke.

He was staring at her with a blank look. Sasuke was leaning against the wall opposite from her.

"Sa-Sasuke what are you doing here?" She ask trying to calm herself.

"Hn. I'm going to this school of yours."

Sakura stared at him in shock. "Huh?" Was the only thing she could manage.

Sasuke eyes went to her bruise cheek. It was hardly noticeable now. Anger flare in him still, he vow to hunt down the person who hurt her.

She notice his eyes staring at her cheek. _He still want to know who did it._ "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Well I have time before school so I guess I can give you some of my dad's old cloths." She went under her bed and took out a box. Sasuke stared at it curiously.

"My mom was throwing away all of dad's cloths when he died. I manage to grab a few and hid it." She explain. She pulled out some brown shorts and a black shirt (Just like the time when he left to go to Orochimaru please forgive me if the description is wrong.)

"Here." She handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at it not sure what to do with it.

_Right he wouldn't know what to do with it. _She thought to herself. "You take off those and put these on." She explain hoping he'll understand. He just gave her a nod. He slowly took the cloths from her, he place it down in front of him. He than started to strip off his upper skin cloth.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted turning extremely red when she saw his upper body. He had a nice tone body.

Sasuke stared at her like she was crazy. "You told me to change clothing." He said wondering why she change her mind so fast.

"Yes. I mean you go change into the bathroom."

He was starting to get confuse. Sakura sigh_ I forgot he was raise by wolves which mean he wouldn't know what half the things I said are._

"It's that room." She said pointing at the room across from her.

Sasuke slowly went to the bathroom. He look around the room. He slowly place the clothes on the toilet top. He remembered what he had the conversation he had with his mother before he got here.

_Flashback_

_"Mother." Sasuke said in a calm voice. Ina raise her head from her laying position and look at Sasuke. _

_He and his mother was the only ones in the den since the rest of the pack went hunting._

_Sasuke chose not to go this time, he wanted to talk to his mother alone._

_"__What is it Sasuke?__" She ask._

_"I would like to go to the school that Sakura go to." He said with a blank look._

_"__You mean that pink haired girl?__"_

_Sasuke nodded._

_"__Umm What is the place you're going again?__"_

_"It's a place she goes often, at least that what she told me."_

_"__I see, and is there a reason you want to go?__"_

_Sasuke eyes were flaring with hatred._

_"Someone hurt her and I want to find out who." _

_"__So you found yourself a mate.__" Ina said with a smile._

_"It's not like that, you know I can't have her."_

_Ina laugh. Sasuke didn't see what was so funny._

_"__Sasuke you're different from the rest of the pack, she will make a perfect mate for you.__"_

_Sasuke looked at her in confusion._

_"__Don't worry about it now Sasuke and as for your question it's a yes.__"_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke was staring at the cloths. He looked at it not sure how to put it on.He took the cloths and started changing.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the bed waiting for Sasuke. She heard the bathroom door open. She got off her bed and looked at the open door. 

_What the--?! _She was shock to say the least. Right infront of her was Sasuke wearing the clothing she gave him.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

This broke Sakura out of her day dreaming state.

"Ummm...N-Nothing." She said quickly, her face turning red. _He looks... different with those cloths. But I gotta say I like this change._

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. _What's wrong with her?_

"We should go now. I need to register you in the school."

Sasuke thought was broken, he nodded at her. Sasuke eyes trail her. She went to the bathroom. It took awhile before she came out.

"Sorry for taking to long. I took your skin to wash. It should be finish once we get home." She grabbed his hands. Sasuke looked down at it in slight shock. The only one who touch him like that was his mother. He looked at her and saw her smiling.

"Come on." She said leaving the house while still holding on to his hand. Sasuke didn't mind, he actually enjoyed it.

* * *

Once they reach school, Sakura led Sasuke to the Principle office. Sasuke was looking around the school _The scents around here are different._

The woman who was sitting on the front desk looked at them. "Hi may I help you." She said.

"Yes umm this is Sasuke." She drag him infront for the woman to see. "He is new and hasn't register yet."

"OK give me a minute." The woman started typing something on the computer. After a while something was printed. She took the preint paper. "Here you go this is your schedule."

"Thanks." Sakura said while grabbing the schedule. Sakura was checking the schedule while walking through the hall. _Umm great,we don't have all the classes together._

The schedule read:

1st period - MathTeacher- Kakashi

2nd period - EnglishTeacher - Anko

3rd period - ArtTeacher - Kurenai

4th period - HistoryTeacher - Iruka

5th period - Lunch

6th period - ZoologyTeacher - Shizune

7th period - Sex-edTeacher - Jiraiya

8th period - MusicTeacher - Asuma

9th period - GymTeacher - Gai

Sakura sigh. _The only classes we have together are Math, English, Sex-ed, Gym, and of course lunch. I guess I can tell the others to look after him since he got some classes with them. _It was true he has Art with Hinata, History and Zoology with Naruto, and finally Music with Ino. _I hope they don't mind._

Sakura handed the schedule to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and was staring at it not sure what to make of it.

"Those are your classes." She explain. "They give you the room number so you won't get lost and you have classes with some of my friends so you shouldn't have problems."

He stared at her "I won't be with you."

"Well you are in Math, English, Sex-ed, lunch and Gym with me so we'll see each other." Sasuke nod slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be with Sakura all day.

"Here we are." Sasuke looked up at her to see her standing next to a door. "This is our first class." She explain. She turn the knob and enter. Sasuke not far behind her.

Naruto heard the door open and was happy to see who it was.

"Sakura!" He shouted. He ran and gave her a big hug.

"N-Naruto... can't breath." She said in between breath. He quickly let go of her.

"Oh sorry." He said sheepishly.

Sasuke was staring at the blond idiot. _Who the hell is he for touching her. _His possessive side came up. He gave a small protective growl.

Naruto heard a growl that was coming behind Sakura. He peep behind her.

"Sakura who's this?" This caught the whole class attention. Sakura felt like slapping Naruto. _Why does he have to be so loud._

"Umm... This is Sasuke and he's a new student." Automatically the class female population had hearts in their eyes.

"He's hot."

"I wonder what he likes in a woman."

Sakura was hearing all this from all the females.

"Wow Sakura you have good taste." Ino said who was sitting next to a shy Hinata. Sakura automatically turn crimson.

"He's just a friend." She murmur, slightly embarrass.

"HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke wince a Nauto's voice. _Why does the dobe have to be so loud._

Sakura then hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for Sakura?" He ask rubbing his sore head.

All the comotion stop when they heard the door open. Everybody turn to see their ever late sensei.

"Sorry I was late. I had to help this little girl get her cat off a tree."

"LIAR!" The whole class yelled.

Kakashi look around and notice Sasuke. "You must be the new student... Ummm You can sit next to Sakura since you know her already."

He said.

After the girls heard this all turn and glare at Sakura. Sakura shutter._ They bearly know him and they are already love sick puppies._

Sasuke smell Sakura fear. He let out a slight growl which no one heard.

"Sasuke we should sit now." She said above a whisper. Sasuke heard it with his acute sense of hearing, he nodded his head and follow Sakura.

Sakura was relive when she made it to her sit. It was awkward having a bunch of eyes staring at you. Sasuke sat down too it was odd for him since he never sat on a desk.

"Ok class its time to work." Kakashi said.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

"You call for me Orochimaru-sama." A male ask which happen to be in his 20's. He had to lines near his eyes and red piercing eyes.

His hair was tied in a lose ponytail.

"Yes I am sending you on a hunt." This caught the male attention. "I have found a pack of wolves beast which happen to have a boy with them. I want you to kill them and take the boy. Understood."

The male nodded "When is the hunt?"

Orochimaru smile at his eagerness. "In about a month. Just prepare yourself Itachi."

Itachi nodded. He left the room. Orochimaru had a sinster smirk on his face._ Soon I'll have the sharingan._

* * *

I am really sorry for delaying the chapter. I just been busy with taking class for the regents and studying for the SAT which I have tomorrow and the worst part of it all is that I have to wake up EARLY ON A SATURDAY since it start at 7:45 well I'll stop my complaing now. Hope who enjoy this long waited chapter. 


	5. Sasuke rival Rock Lee

**A/N****- You already know that Sasuke went to school I'm just picking up where I left off.**

_"__Hi__" -_ Animal talking

_Hi_ - Thoughts

"Hi" - Talking

**Survivor**

It was amazing how fast Sasuke can learn, he understood most of the things that half of the people who was there in the beginning didn't. The bell rang ending first period.

Sasuke follow Sakura to their next class which was english. She open the door to see all eyes on her. She look at them nervously. Some of these girls which was in her last class glare at her for knowing Sasuke so well and being near him.

"Ah you must be Sasuke... You can take a seat next to Sakura since you seem to know her well." Sasuke nodded and follow Sakura to the back of the room. All eyes were on them, the girls were the only one glaring at her.

Sakura gulp nervously _I'm going to die one of these days. Maybe I should leave class a little early, I could pretend I'm sick but I doubt Anko-sensei would let me leave._ She suddently remember about Sasuke._ No way I'm leaving Sasuke with all these craze girls. _Sakura let out a sigh.

Sasuke notice Sakura strange behavior. Once the two sat in their seats, Sasuke said "All you alright."

Sakura look at him "Yeah I'm fine." She lied.

"No you're not, I can smell nervousness and the fact that you were lieing all over."

Sakura mentally slap herself _Of course Sasuke have the same ability as the spirit wolves._

Anko went back to her teaching. "Umm don't worry about it Sasuke."

Sasuke decided to let it go for now.

* * *

The day pass by quick, he was already popular. Sakura friends became his friend. Everybody was alright with him Ino of cause was flirting, which Sasuke ignore because his mind was set on Sakura. Naruto started to call Sasuke a teme because he was getting all the girls, Sasuke only respond was dobe which got Naruto mad to no end.

Time flew and now they were at their last class, Gym. Sasuke was now familar with most of Sakura friends.

"SAKURA!" A loud voice screech. Sasuke and everybody else wince at the intensity of the voice.

_I guess he will never change._ Sakura thought nervously.

Sasuke notice someone wearing a green spandex running towards Sakura. Sasuke reacted quickly and was in front of Sakura in a flash. Everybody was shock.

_He's fast._ Everybody thought.

Lee didn't notice Sasuke until he crash into him. Lee feel on his butt, Sasuke was still standing up right.

Lee rubbed his butt and look up to see Sasuke glareing daggers at him.

Instinct told Sasuke to rip this guy limb from limb. Sasuke let out a protective growl that only Sakura and Lee could, just for the fact that they were closer to him. Lee look at him weird and Sakura was panicking.

_Not good. _Sakura could tell that Sasuke was ready to tear up Lee.

"H-Hey Lee. This is my friend Sasuke." Sakura said trying to prevent chaos.

Lee quickly got up from the floor forgetting about what happen earlier.

"Who's ever the blossom friend is a friend of mine too." Lee said smiling.

Everybody sweatdropped. _I would never be this idiot friend._ Sasuke thought glaring at him.

"All right class." A voice said making everybody look at the direction. "I heard that we have another youthful student, Uchiha Sasuke."

_Why are there so many idiots._ Sasuke thought.

Gai saw the raven haired boy. "Ah you must be the youthful Sasuke."

Sasuke just stared at him with a blank look.

"OK lets start with 4 laps around the gym." Gai exclaim. A lot of 'aww' or 'you got to be kidding me was heard'.

Lee was the only happyone believing that Sakura wil return his affection if he win. Sasuke was the only one that didn't care.

"Sakura." He said in a low voice not bothering to speack any louder.

Fortunaly Sakura was close enough to hear him.

"Yes Sasuke."

"What is labs?" He ask seriously.

Sakura not at all surprise since he was raise by wolves.

"You just run around the gym 4 times." She said while pointing the whole gym at him so he'll understand.

Sasuke nodded in understandment.

* * *

Neji and TenTen look at the couple.

"Hey do they know each other." TenTen ask.

"Yeah, she went to school with him today and introduce him to us." Ino said giggling.

"He's kinda cute." TenTen stated with a slight blush, Ino nodded in agreement.

Neji looked at TenTen hoping she didn't mean it. TenTen and Neji was dating now... and you can say that Nejiis a protective boyfriend.

TenTen look at Neji and saw is jealouse expression. She laughed, Neji's attention was directed at her now.

"He may be cute but you're hot in my eyes." TenTen said which cause Neji to blush.

Gai broke everybody side conversation "All right class start running...NOW!"

Everybody was off.

Lee was ahead, he was tied with Sasuke who already past him easily. Neji was behind slighly so was TenTen and everybody else was well quiet behind. Sakura was already getting tired with the rest of her friends, Naruto being sturbborn tryed to run fast but he only succeeded in getting himself tired quicker.

Sakura was behind Hinata, Ino and Naruto. Sakura notice a few boys running their pase.

_Why are they herethey can easily catch up. _Than she remember something. _Great not them again._

These guys was always following Sakura everywhere, all asking her out. No matter how many time she rejected them they come back.

"Hey Sakura wanna go out sometime?" one of them asked.

"Get lost Tye." Sakura said.

This didn't stop him.

The others who was there was his lackey... guys who do works for him. There were around making sure she didn't run off. Her friends were piss, they hated this guy with a passion.

* * *

Sasuke who was in the lead notice something different. He sniff the air and notice Sakura scent... and a guy?

He looked behind while running and notice a guy who too close to Sakura for his comfort. He quickly turn his direction, everybody look at him in aw. Why would he give up first place?

Everybody eyes followed Sasuke when he past them. Before anybody can blink Sasuke already punch the guy saw hard that he was a mile away from him after the impact.

Everybody who saw that stopped running to watch the commotion that was sure to come... Gai wasn't there at the moment, he was challenging his rival when he saw him walk by his gym reading his favorite book.

Tye slowly got up from the floor, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted. The students was watching, Lee was the only one the finish after his victory of beating his love rival (Sasuke) did he notice a commotion.

Sasuke glared at him "Don't. Touch. Her." He said anger and hatred was noticable in every word.

Tye just smirk "It's not like she's yours." Wrong thing to say.

Sasuke territoral instinct took over (thanks to his wolf side.) His eyes was turning red, Tye was the only one that seen, he actually pee on his pants.

Everybody notice this a laughed.

"Look he pee on his pants!" One student said laughing.

Tye couldn't take his dilemma, he set off running out of the gym, his lackeys followed.

Sasuke was just about to chase him... when he felt something holding his arm slightly. He turned aroundand saw Sakura hand holding his arm. He looked into her face and saw sadness and... fear? Why was she afraid, he was protecting her.

His turned back to his normal onyx.

* * *

Sakura was shock, she could've sworn that she saw his eyes red. She must have been imagining it.

"Don't." Was all she got out.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "He was bothering you." He stated.

Sakura shook her head "He's gone now, and beside I doubt he'll follow me anymore now that you're here." She said with a smile.

Sasuke smirk. All of Sakura's friend couldn't believe it. This new guy who happen to be her friend... seem more than a friend by the way he was protecting her. They made a mental note to ask her of their relationship. When Lee saw this he was ranting on how he lost to his love rival.

All the male population in the gym made a mental note to not get this Sasuke guy on his bad side. The girls however was extremely jealouse of Sakura now that they saw how thehot guy protect her.

"Hey why are all of you standing there, get moving!" Shouted there gym teacher who just arrived and was oblivious to the situation.

Everybody ran again and this time Sasuke stood by Sakura the whole time.

* * *

Hello again. I'm really sorry for updating late. I was just a little disappointed on he little reviews I had. I was actually waiting for more reviews before I start but none other came sigh anyway I hope you like this chapter. Pls for anyone who didn't review, at least review once I will be very happy. And THANKS FOR THOSE THAT ACTUALLY REVIEWED I really appreciate it. 


	6. Sasuke anger

_"__HI__"_- Animal talking

_HI_- Thoughts

"HI"-Talking

**Survivor**

Sasuke was slowly walking back to the pack den. He made sure no one bother Sakura he was like her personal bodyguard and all the boys was scare of him except for Sakura friends. He actually enjoy their company it was different than when he spend time with his brothers, they usually practice their hunting skills.

Sasuke was already at the den.

_"Sasuke you're back."_ Ina said looking at her human child.

_"__Hey Sasuke so how was your day with the humans?__"_Sirius ask.

The other members was looking at him waiting for an answer.

"They weren't that bad... at least not all of them." Sasuke said.

_"__Sasuke__."_ A voice boom. All of the members knew who it was and all bow their heads to him. Except for Ina who had a slight worry look in her eyes and Sasuke who was glaring at him.

Sasuke look up and saw their pack leader Thaddeus.

_"__Thaddeus__."_ Ina said trying to calm the big wolf down. He paid no mind to her.

_"__Why did you come back?__"_ He ask in a very deadly voice. Sasuke eyes narrowed.

Thaddeus took a good look at him and saw him wearing human cloths and notice his scent was conceal by the humans.

_"__If you want to be with humans than leave__."_ He said.

"I don-"

_"__Don't you lie boy__." _He growled.

"I wanted to make sure Sakura was alright." Sasuke stated, not bothering with arguing.

_"__Was that the female you brought to the pack?__"_

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just stared at Thaddeus. Thaddeus took this as a yes.

_"__If you like her that much than why don't you mate with her__."_

Sasuke eyes widen from shock than to anger. "I would never do anything to harm her and don't assume things Thaddeus."

He stated. Sasuke knew Thaddeus was right he had an urge to mate with her but he hold himself back afraid of this new feeling.

Sasuke stalk off very upset.

_"__Sasuke!__" _Ina said trying to call him.

_"__Leave him be this would be better for us anyway__."_

Ina knew she couldn't argue and decided to not try, she look back at where Sasuke left and hope he would be alright.

* * *

Sasuke was stalking through the forest. He couldn't believe Thaddeus, the wolf thought he knew him. Thaddeus never did like him, he was always saying that he's a human he could never be a true wolf. 

Sasuke was lost at this, he told his mother about this and she told him not to worry. Sasuke still think about what Thaddeus said of him being human. He didn't want to belive him but some parts did make sense, like how similar he look like a human especially when he's with Sakura.

Sasuke stopped _I smell humans._ Sasuke quickly jump on a branch with silence. He look down and saw two men covered in black it was hard to see their face, they were carrying big guns. Sasuke look closer he suddenly know what it was. It was a gun specialy design to kill big beasts. Sasuke remember one of the pack member dieing from this. They were never seen after that.

_Why are they back._ He than heard them talking.

"No we couldn't find him." One of the man said. "Yes we are looking everywhere, ok roger that." Sasuke notice the guy was talking in an ear piece.

"So what did the boss want." The other said.

"He want us to find this kid now."

"Why do we bother he most likely dead anyway." The man said with bordem.

"It's the boss's order and you know how much he hate failure."

"Yeah." After that they left.

Sasuke jump down from the branch. He narrowed his eyes _Who were thay looking for?_

_"__Sasuke__." _Sasuke turn to see his brother.

"Sirius, what are you doing here. You will get in trouble." Sasuke said looking at the small wolf.

_"__I don't care what father thinks. It was wrong of him to throw you out just because you were with Sakura-__"_ He was cut off by the sound of explosions.

Sasuke eyes widen when he relize which direction it was coming from.

"That sound is coming from the den."

_"__What!? Then we have to hurry, Sasuke quick hop on.__"_ Sirius said. Sasuke quickly jumped on his back and they were off.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and also I apologize for this short chapter, just couldn't find the time to make it longer butI promise to make the next longer. I just need some time. Thanks for all your support. 


	7. Sasuke sadness

"Hi"- Human talking

_"Hi" _- thoughts

_"__Hi__"_- animal talking

**Survivor**

Sasuke was shock at what he saw. His eyes was stinging him from the unshed tears. Sirius also felt as much sorrow as his brother.

Wolves were lying on the floor dead. Blood was covering the surrounding. Trees were demolish. The smell of blood was so strong Sasuke had to cover his noise. He felt a single tear drop from is eyes to his chin.

Both heard a slight noise and quickly went to a fighting stance. Sasuke jump off Sirius to prepare himself. What they wasn't what they expected. Both saw their older brother limping towards them.

_"__Aegis. What happen to you?__" _Sirius ask in concern.

_"__The human...came...slaughtering everyone... I try to stop... them.__" _Aegis said stopping to catch his breath.

Sasuke suddently remember "Aegis what about mother?"

Aegis didn't replied Sasuke assume the worse "Is she OK?"

Still no replied.

"Damn it! Aegis tell me!" Sasuke shouted at his brother.

_"__I'm sorry Sasuke... She didn't make it.__"_ Aegis said in a sorrowful tone. Sasuke felt his heart stop, he couldn't believe it. The one that took him in as her own and care for him was...gone.

_"__What about father?__"_ Sirius ask now worrying about his father.

_"__They took him...as for everyone else they're dead.__"_

There was a pregnant pause.

Sirius put his head down in sorrow.

"Let's go." Aegis and Sirius turn there head to their younger brother.

_"__Where?__"_ Sirius ask.

"To these humans hideout. We will avenge our pack." Sasuke said in a serious voice.

_"__Sasuke.__" _Sasuke look at the older of the two wolves.

"What?" He said not hating the fact that Aegis stop him.

_"__What about Sakura?__" _He ask.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What about her?"

_"__I've heard that the humans were going to all the houses near this forest to ask about your whereabouts.__" _

"My whereabouts?" He ask not sure what his brother mean by it.

_"__The humans were hear for you.__" Aegis said._

Sasuke were shock. "What?"

_"__The humans were always after you.__" _

_After me? _He thought in shock. He suddently remember his childhood, those humans attack them and kill some of the pack member in search for him.

"Why were they after me?" He said a little above a whisper.

_"__That, I do not know... But I do know is that they kill your mother and this time I mean your real mother.__"_

Sasuke quickly looked at him. _My real mother?_

_"__Sasuke, you better hurry up and get to Sakura before they do.__"_ Sirius said.

_"__We'll meet up with you later.__"_ Aegis said.

Sasuke nodded and ran off. He ran as fast as he can through the forest. He hope he make it there in time, he din't want to lose the only other being in his life.

* * *

Hi! Sorry it took so long I was just appling to colleges and teachers were giving to much work. Hope you like it so far...and sorry for it being short, I just didn't want you to wait so long.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR ... EVERYONE _  
_


	8. Come with me

**Survivor**

Sasuke ran as fast as his legs can take him, he will get to Sakura before they do. He saw the house in the distance. Once he reach the house, he jump up on the window silland went into Sakura's. He smell her scent in the room, he can still smell her which mean that she is still in the house. He decided to hide in her room and wait for her.

* * *

Sakura was in the diner eating with her parents. All you can hear was the knives and forks hitiing the plates. Sakura didn't want to talk to her parents, she feel quiet uncomfortable around them especially her step-dad, who seem to hate her but her mother was to blind to relize that.

Sakura finished her meal. She slowly stand up and was about to leave when her mother called.

"Wait, sweety." Sakura looked at her mom. "I heard from your father." Sakura glared when she called her step-dad, her father. Her mother saw the hatred in her eyes when she said that but ignore it.

"He said that you were with a boy." Sakura was listening. "We just want to know if you are having a relationship with him."

Sakura eyes widen, _how could she think that._ "He's just a friend." She answered.

Her mother just stared at her "I never saw him before."

"That's because he's new." Sakura said trying to make up a good story.

"I don't care who he is, I don't want you to see him again." Her step-father cut in.

Sakura snap "Why not?! You don't even know him!"

Her step-dad stood up from his chair so fast that the chair topple over. "Don't use that tone with me, you're grounded until I see fit."

Sakura didn't listen no more and ran out of her kitchen to her room, tears spilling frome her cheeks.

Sakura slam her bedroom door shut. She threw herself on her bed and started to cry.

* * *

Sasuke heard the door open and saw Sakura. He was about to make himself known but something caught his scent of smell.

_Tears._ He thought. He saw her throwing herself on the bed and cried. Sasuke slowly walk to her, he was very stealthy that she didn't hear him.

Sasuke slowly touch her face.

Sakura felt a touch on her face. She slowly lift her head and saw the one person she didn't except to see.

"Sa-Sasuke?" She ask. Sasuke nodded.

Sakura threw herself on to of Sasuek, she was happy to see him. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Sasuke knew something was wrong when he was waiting for her, he herad loud noises and shouted. He was tempted to go towards the source of the noise but stop himself. Now he wanted to go to the noise, he could've protected her.

"Are you hurt?" He ask.

Sakura nodded while still having her head buried into his chest. Sasuke was slowly rubbing her back. He feel at ease when he was near her.

"Come on. Lets go." Sakura look up at with a shock expression.

Sasuke continue "Come with me back home."

Sakura smile sadly "I'm sorry sasuke but this is my home, I can't just leave it."

"Sakura...It's not that, it's just that people are after you." Sasuke explain.

"W-Why?" Sakura studder.

Sasuke sigh, he knew he would have to explain to her "Because you know me, these people's been after me since I can remember. I'm sorry for getting you involve."

"Sasuke, don't blame yourself. I'm glad that I'm your friend. You're also show me things that no one else can." Sakura saidsaid with a small smile.

"So now what do we do?" Sakura ask. Sasuke was about to replied when he heard a knock from the door with his acute hearing.

"May I help you?" He heard a lady say.

"We just want to speak to your daughter." A man with authority say.

Sasuke panick when he heard this _Damn they found her. _

"Sakura we have to go, NOW." Sasuke said in a rush.

Sakura looked at him with confusing "Why?"

Sasuke pick her up bridle style "Those people are here."

Sakura was shock, she knew Sasuke was doing this to protect so she let him take her. Sasuke climb out of the window holding Sakura tightly. He then jump out and went to the forest.

* * *

I truly am sorry for delaying. I can't deny that I was a little lazy and also I had a writer's block. But I hope you enjoyed it pls RxR. Sorry for the shortness, I thought it was a perfect ending. But don't worry I'm writing my next chapter now so hopefully it should come up soon.


	9. Closeness

_"__HI__"_- Animal talking

_HI_- Thoughts/Flashback

"HI"-Talking

**Survivor**

_Last time_

_"May I help you?" He heard a lady say. _

_"We just want to speak to your daughter." A man with authority say._

_Sasuke panick when he heard this __**Damn they found her.**_

"Why do you want to speak to her?" Sakura's mom said with slight worry.

"Now what have that girl has gotten herself into?" She heard her husband said.

"I'm sorry mame and sir, we just like to see your daughter." The guy said, he was wearing a black business suit and was wearing black glasses.

"She has been seen with a boy that we believe to be very dangerous." The man finish.

The woman was shock "What?! Why would she get into such a situation?!"

"I knew it! That new boy was bad news from the start!" Her husband shouted.

The man wearing the suit look at the husband "You saw him?"

"No. I just heard that Sakura was seen with him."

The man nodded in understandment.

"I'll go get Sakura." Sakura's mom said. She went upstairs to her daughter's room. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter was with a criminal. What happen to her perfect little girl?

She knock on Sakura's door "Sweety?" She called out.

No reply.

She turn the door knob and went inside.

"Sakura?" She called out again, still no answer.

She looked around and then that's when she saw the window open.

_Sakura would never leave the window open when she is not here. _That's when it hit her. Her daughter was gone... missing. She couldn't believe it. She ran downstairs to inform the others.

* * *

Sakura slowly open her eyes. She raise her body off what felt like pile up grass.

_Where am I?_ She thought, she then remember the day events. _Wait now I remember. I must've fallen asleep. _

She turn her head and saw Sasuke sleeping against the hard cave wall. She slowly crawled over to him. She saw his peaceful expression.

_He's so beautiful when he sleeps._ She then turned red when she realize what she just thought _I can't believe that I thought that._

A slight stirring from Sasuke broke Sakura's thought. Sasuke slowly drift open. He look right into Sakura's eyes which intensify her blush.

She saw him smirk, he grabbed her wrist and drag her to him. Sakura was shock, her body flew into Sasuke's before she had time to react he wrap his arms around.

"Sas-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What's wrong?" It was strange to see Sasuke act like this, it worried her.

What caught her off guard was something warm and wet running down her neck. She blush once more once she figure out what was it... Sasuke was LICKING her.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" She demanded/asked.

"I... I want you to be with me, be my mate." He said in a mumble while resting his head into the crook of her neck.

Sakura being shock would be consider an understatement, there was no words to discribe what she was feeling at that moment. Sure she may not know much about animals but she do know that mate mean wife.

She slowly lift the hand closest to Sasuke and rest it on top of his head. She honestly didn't know what to do now.

"Sasuke, it's a hard question to answer now. I do care for you a lot but I'm not sure how much though." She said to him in a shaky but calm voice.

Sasuke remove his face from the crook of her neck and looked into her eyes. Sakura could see how much Sasuke care for her but she couldn't tell by how much.

Sasuke slowly nodded his head "I will wait then."

Sakura gave him a small smile. "Ok so now what?" She ask.

Sasuke look at her "My brothers are back." He stated.

Sakura heard noises at the entrance of the cave and saw the two wolves.

_"__I see that you got to her in time__."_ The eldest wolf said.

_"__Hello Sakura."_ Sirius said.

"Hi." Sakura said nervously, she still wasn't use to talking to wolves.

_"__So what's our next plan of attack?__"_ Aegis ask, looking at Sasuke.

Sakura was confuse, "Ummm, what do you mean next plan of attacks?"

Both wolves look at her then at Sasuke.

_"__You didn't tell her?__"_ Sirius ask in shock.

"Tell me what?" She ask now looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke sigh. He didn't want to say anything to her for fear of her freaking and running away from here. It would be hard to protect her if she's not within reaching distance.

"My pack was killed by the hunters, they took the alpha Thaddeus with them." Sasuke said in a calm voice.

Sakura was shock she couldn't believe this, she felt so much sorrow for him. Tears were building up in her eyes. Sasuke notice this and panic.

_Damn it. _Was all he could think of at the moment. The two wolves were just as confuse as Sasuke was, they had no idea on how to deal with a crying human female.

Sasuke just acted on impulse not sure what else to do. He walk towards her. Sakura saw a shadow towering over her and look up. She saw Sasuke infront of her.

She was even more shock when she felt Sasuke hands holding both sides of her face.

Sasuke saw tears running down her face. He suddenly lean forward her face. Sakura panic, not sure how to react. She was shock at what he did. He lick away her tears, she felt his warm and wet tongue going up her cheeks erasing all signs of tears.

Sasuke lean back after he was satisfyied that she wasn't crying anymore.

"No more crying." He said still holding her face with both his hands. Sakura felt so warm when he said that.

"Ok." She said a little over a whisper.

The two wolves were shock at what happen. They realize just how much the two human youngester mean to each other.

_Finally, you find a mate you can share your life with. _Sirius said happy that his brother was happy.

Aegis was equally as happy, Sasuke always had a hard time in the pack because of his appearance, only a few of the members accepted him. Aegis was happy that Sasuke's own kind can accept him.

_"__We better go now.__"_ Aegis said breaking the moment.

Sakura looked at him "What do you mean?"

_"__We have to go to these hunters facility and rescue our father.__"_ Aegis said.

Sakura understood. She saw Sasuke jump on Aegis, his hand reaching down to her.

"Come." He demanded lightly.

Sakura smile, she was glad that Sasuke trusted her enough to let her go help them rescue their father who she still haven't met yet. She grabbed his hands and he hoisted her up onto Aegis back. Sakura then wrapped her arms around Sasuke waist which made her blush. She never been this close to a boy before.

His scent was intoxicating to her. He smell like the forest itself. This thought made her blush, she had never thought of a boy like that before.

Her thought broke when she felt Aegis move.

Both wolves ran deeper into the forest going straight into enemy territory.

* * *

I'm back I updated quicker this time, hope you enjoy this chapter.


	10. Surveillance Camera

_"__Blah__" - _Animal talking

_Blah_ - Thoughts

"Blah" - Talking

**Survivor**

It's been about 30 minutes since they left the den. Sakura has been restless for the last 20 minutes. She never rode any kind of animal and she doubt that she would again. Her butt hurt due to the animal long and bumbing strides. She still had her arms wrapped around Sasuke waist, she will never say it out loud but she love the fact that his closeness makes her feel safe.

Sasuke sense Sakura restlessness. "Sakura we're almost there." Sasuke said, trying to bring comfort to Sakura. He saw her ease up which meant his words were a success.

Sasuke saw a small building hiding perfectly from anyone or anything.

The wolves stopped, Sasuke mounted off first and Sakura mounted after. Once her foot touch the ground she felt sore, she was never on an animal that long.

Sasuke was concern when he saw Sakura painful expression.

"Are you okay?" He ask slowly going over to her.

"Yea I'm just a little sore between my legs."

Sasuke just nodded, he gave her one last glance before going over to his brothers.

_"__Sasuke we have a problem__."_ Sirius said.

Sasuke looked at him "Like what?"

This time Aegis answered _"__While who was with Sakura we sniff the air and can smell our father in there but the problem is that we know the humans have some of their odd devices that is watching this area__."_

Sasuke was now fustrated he wasn't sure what the devices were called but he knew that they hang on ceilings and move around, watching their evey moves.

"Damn it." He swore.

_"__Now what__?"_ Sirius asked.

"What are you all talking about?" Sakura asked walking towards them.

Sasuke answered "A device is stopping us from getting closer."

"What is it?"

"It seem to warn the humans that we are around their area." Sasuke notice her confuse expression. He sigh before explaining. "These devices are hanged up and move around and when it spots you, gives off an alarm."

"Oh." Sakura knowing what he was talking even though he didn't give a good discription she knew "You're talking about a surveillance camera."

"A surveillance camera?" Sasuke said the name slowly trying to process it.

Sakura notice the the wolves and Sasuke were all confuse.

She sigh "Ok I'll explain it."

All three were silent and waited for Sakura to explain.

"Ok. A surveillance camera is a small device that do hang and it scan the area around it. If it spot intruders it will set up an alarm." Sakura decided to explaining it simply, she wasn't going to go to a full explaination, it may confuse them more. Even though it sounded like the explanation Sasuke gave just a few moments ago.

Sasuke was the first to speak "That doesn't help us."

Sakura looked at him "That's true but it is easy to get pass."

This got all three males attention.

Sakura continue, she was excited that she would be able to help them.

"An easy way to prevent them from spotting us is to disable it."

"How do we do that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked around trying to find a proper answer, her head stop moving once she spotted a rock. Sakura kneeled down and pick up the small pebble.

She looked at Sasuke "Can you aim?"

Sasuke didn't understand why she was asking but he nod none the least.

"Here." She said handing him the small rock.

Sasuke took it and stared at it. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I want you do throw this rock directly into the screen..." She pause once she relize her mistake, Sasuke did looked confuse. "I mean the middle of the camera." She corrected herself.

Sasuke decided not to question her and did what she said. His eyes narrowed in concentration and he threw the rock as fast and as hard as he could. The rock flew and collided with the camera the impact was so strong that it broke through the screen and distroyed some of the cables in it.

Sasuke saw the camera moving slightly before it stop, he saw some sparks fly out of it.

_"__Wow that was amazing__."_ Sirius said.

Sasuke was amaze at this girl, he smile, a true smile though it was really small and hard to see.

"All right, Sakura I want you to stay here." Sasuke said.

Sakura protested "Hey just wait a minute, why do I have to stay here how come I can't go with you?"

"You will only get in the way." Was his answer.

Sakura was fuming now. Sasuke look at her angry state not sure what he did wrong. He sighed. _Might as well get her company._

"Sirius you stay with Sakura."

Sirius was shock at this, he knew arguing would get him no where. He slowly nodded.

_Hm. Seem like you care more about this girl then you lead on._ Sirius smirk at this.

"Aegis lets go." He hopped on Aegis back, Aegis trotted towards the base. There figures slowly disappeared in the base.

_Please be okay Sasuke. _She prayed.

Sirius looked at her. _She is the right one for Sasuke._

* * *

Hey I'm back, sorry for the long update took me awhile to get my ideas straight. Sorry for the shortness, I just have a writer's block right now but I didn't want to hold this piece for very long, I know everyone gets fustrated when the updates are long. I hope you like it and please review, the more review I get, the more the update quicken because it incourage and it lets me know that people still love it. This goes for my other two stories Sasuke Past and Dangerous Mission, if any of you read those. Oh and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!


	11. Author Note

**Author Note - Please read**

I would like to say that it would be awhile until I write another chapter for either Dangerous Mission, Survivor,and Sasuke past. I just update Dangerous Mission you guys can read that for now until I update again. I hope no one is mad, it's only because I'm going to leave for college and it will be awhile before I settle down. But I promise once I settle down I will start updating again. Thanks for understanding and I will post this to my other two stories so everyone will understand that I did not neglect my story.


	12. Rescue attempt

**A/N - I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. I just had some work I had to do in college. I am grateful that you all are still reading and liking this story. I want to thank everybody that reviewed. You guys are the best! Hope you enjoy this chap.**

_"__Blah__" - _Animal talking

_Blah_ - Thoughts

"Blah" - Talking

**Survivor**

Sasuke and Aegis was inside the hunters headquarters. Both were very stealthy. When a guard or someone in the facility walk towards them they hide in the shadows. Aegis had trouble because of his side, the halls were quiet narrow and he have to really blend into the wall but he manage.

Aegis took a whiff at the air and stopped. Sasuke was several paces ahead when he notice this. He turned around, he saw Aegis turning his head from side to side sniffing.

Sasuke couldn't help but ask "What is it?"

"_I smell father. He's close.__"_ Aegis answer.

Sasuke nodded "You go find him and take him away from here."

"_What about you?__"_

"I'll go ahead. I'm going to get the humans who did this."

Aegis nodded in understandment _"__I understand, once I get father out of here I'll come back with Sirius.__" _

Sasuke started walking as if he didn't hear him but Aegis knew he did. Aegis swiftly ran to the direction his father scent came from.

Sasuke hid through the shadows, avoiding attraction. He spotted a door at the far end of the hall. He slowly crept at the door, it was ajar. He try to peek through the small opening of the door but it was dark, he couldn't see anything. His fingertips touch the door, he slowly open it. The light from the hall fill the room.

He entered the room looking around. He saw pictures hung around the walls, a bed was on the far left corner of the room, a desk was right beside the bed. Papers were scattered all over the desk. What caught his attention was the photo that was on top of the desk. He slowly picked it up and brought it closer. It showed a woman which Sasuke thought was beautiful, she was holding a small child bundle in blankets. She wore a beautiful smile. On her right was an older man that had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, he was smirking. In between them was a small boy maybe around 6. He wore a brilliant smile.

"I see that you found you're way in." A voice said behind him.

Sasuke quickly turned but it was too late everything went black.

* * *

_What's taking them so long? _Sakura muse.

Sirius looked at Sakura worried expression. _"__Don't worry, if I know my brothers they will be victorious.__"_

Sakura gave him a small smile, she appreciate his effort in calming her down. She walk over to him and gently scratch behind his ears.

Sirius put his head closer to her to encourage more scratching. Sakura gave a soft laugh and continued scratching. She will believe what Sirius said and hope for the best.

* * *

Aegis was smelling around the hall pinpointing his father's scent. He was fortunate that no humans was in this hall. The hall had no turns or a good hiding spot for him.

A scent hit his nose, his ears perk up and his noise went to the air. It was his father's scent!

He trotted towards the direction it was coming from. He slowed to a walk when he reach the end of the hall. Only one door was in the vicinity. The door was cracked open, he used his nose to push it open. The door creaked open.

Aegis was shock at what he saw. His father was in a too small of a cage. It only had enough room for him to lay down.

"_Father.__"_ Aegis whispered.

Thaddeus raised his head a little, his eyes were gloomy and Aegis could see how skinny he really was now.

Thaddeus spotted his son and perked a little.

"_Aegis.__"_ He said in a horse whisper.

Aegis was happy to see his father again and quickly ran to his cage.

"_Aegis what are you doing here?__"_ Thaddeus asked becoming a little energetic.

"_To save you.__"_ Aegis answer. _"__Sasuke came in here as well.__"_

Thaddeus look at his son with sad eyes. _"__I see.__"_

Aegis didn't understand his statement and was about to ask, when everything turn black. All he heard was his father shouting his name and barking aggressively.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke woke up. He was about to raise his head when a wave of dizziness hit him. He quickly put one of his hand on the bed for support and the other was holding his head.

"I see that you are awake." A snake like voice said.

Sasuke slowly turn his head, his hand still resting on his head.

"Who are you?"

The pale man just smile and replied "My name is Orochimaru and I know everything about you, Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "How do you know my name?"

"Because he knows our parents." Another voice said.

Sasuke saw a figure come out of the shadows.

"You." He growled.

Itachi just stared at him through his red eyes. He remain impassive.

"You don't seem shock about the news." Itachi said.

Sasuke just glared at him "Because you are not my family. My family died by your hands."

"The wolves were not your family by blood. You should know the difference between you and them."

Sasuke kept quiet. He knew the difference but he wanted to deny it. He will not believe that he is in the same species with the humans who murder his pack and other creatures in the forest.

"I will never be one of you."

"Hn. If that is true then why do you keep that pink haired girl around."

Sasuke was shock when he heard that. He then glared at him. "Leave her alone."

"We could have, if you didn't interfere."

Sasuke didn't understand his statement. Heck he didn't even know how this guy know Sakura.

Itachi could see the question in his eyes. "Just let say that our guys who was going to question her heard from her mom that she ran away. Her windows was open. It was quiet convenient for you, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled. "You better not touch her."

"You cannot command me."

Sasuke quieted himself as to not provoke them into doing something to Sakura. "What is it that you want?"

Orochimaru smile at Sasuke's submission. "Nothing much. I just want you to join our organization."

Sasuke glared "Over my dead body."

Orochimaru frown, not liking his answer. He raised his hand signaling Itachi to leave. Itachi quietly walk out not showing any form of respect for Orochimaru.

"Sasuke you really don't want me to force you. I did it with Itachi."

This caught Sasuke attention "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru smirk at his attention, he is finally getting somewhere. "Let just say that I hold someone he truly care for hostage and I will do the same to you if you don't join."

Sasuke was shock, he thought Itachi was doing this on his free will but apparently he's not. He was force to. An image of Sakura smiling pop in his head.

Sasuke sigh. He looked directly into Orochimaru eyes not even flinching when he saw the golden slit eyes. "What do you want from me?"

* * *

I hope you like it took me awhile the ideas for this chapter down. Pls tell me what do you think.


	13. Sasuke problems

_"__Blah__" - _Animal talking

_Blah_ - Thoughts

"Blah" - Talking

**Survivor**

"_Aegis, are you all right_?" He heard his father asked.

Aegis slowly raised his head. He winced, he had a bad headache and his neck were stiff from its awkward position. He didn't know where he were, it was dim, and the room were the same room he came in to save his father. He looked around and realized that he was trapped in a cage; his father were in the cage next to him.

He mentally curse, the situation was bad, he didn't know how he will contact his brothers. He hoped Sasuke was alright, it would be very bad if he was caught as well.

_Sasuke you better be alright. _Aegis thought.

"I see that the wolf is finally up." A snake voice said.

Aegis heard his father growl at the newcomer. It was instinct for him to growl along with his father. He felt it, this guy was pure evil, any animal or human with common sense would know that.

The man laughed which in turn made Aegis hair rise even more. "You animals are fascinating, I wonder, how did you beasts raise the Uchiha boy?"

Aegis growled more, he knew he was talking about Sasuke. He just didn't know why.

Orochimaru just laughed more "I see that you will not answer me."

He turned his head signaling Itachi to enter, he did so.

"If you don't answer me," He smirked and continued "then I'll ask Itachi over here," He said waving his hand towards Itachi "will get the two outside, and I assure you that they will be harm if they put up a fight."

Aegis and Thaddeus both stop their growling, now worry about their kin. Thaddeus looked at Aegis confuse, he knew about Sirius being the only one beside them that was still alive, so who was the other one?

"I see that you still won't answer, Itachi get them." Orochimaru ordered. Itachi nodded and was about to exit the room "Oh and Itachi," Itachi stopped still facing forward "Bring the girl to me."

Itachi just nodded and left.

"_You will not harm her__." _Aegis growled.

Orochimaru chuckle "You are in no position to make orders."

Thaddeus finally knew who it was, so the boy decided to bring the girl with him.

* * *

Sasuke was lying on the bed thinking. He knew if he didn't meet Orochimaru's deal then Sakura will become more involve then she already was.

_Flashback_

_Orochimaru smirk, he finally got the youngest Uchiha in the palm of his hands. _

"_I'm glad that you decided to be reasonable."_

"_Shut up and tell me what is it that you want already." Sasuke retorted._

_Orochimaru frown a little at Sasuke's attitude, he will have to deal with that later._

"_Tame the wild wolves." He ordered._

_Sasuke knew who he was talking about and smirk "Heh, I'm not the dominant one. Just one of the subordinates."_

_Orochimaru chuckle which made Sasuke frown a little, he thought he would be more upset about that. _

"_You were raise by an alpha female, which in turn give you some status."_

_Sasuke ground his teeth together. He wonder how he knew that. Some one must have spy on him... but who?_

_He instinctively looked at Itachi who in turn looked away, his question was answer. _

"_I'll give you time to think about it." Orochimaru said and left, Itachi followed behind but not before he gave one last look at Sasuke._

_End Flashback_

His hands clench on the bedsheets. He will have to do everything possible to protect Sakura... even if it mean betraying his pack.

His eyes showed sadness, he didn't want to hurt the family he has left, but it seem that Orochimaru got his weakness.

He wonder who's Itachi's precious person if he was being force to work for him.

* * *

Sirius was anxious, his brothers were taking too long. He can tell that Sakura wasn't fairing well either. He could visibly see her shaking.

He honestly wouldn't know how to cheer her up, he never dealt with an emotional human female before.

He was about to say something when he smelt a scent that he could never forget, he first smelt this scent during the massacre. He instinctively growled, his hair rising from his back.

Sakura heard him and turned curiously "What's wrong Sirius?"

He didn't answer but stood in front of her. _"__Sakura run__."_

Sakura was about to protest but Sirius beat her to it. _"__We have an unexpected visitor and he doesn't seem friendly__."_

Sakura was unsure on what to do next, should she run or should she stay? This was all so uncertain for her.

"It would be wise if you do not move at all." A voice said ahead.

Sakura looked at the stranger, the guy to Sakura surprise looked a little like Sasuke.

Her attention was drawn back to Sirius who was still growling at the intruder. What caught Sakura by surprise was Itachi who suddenly appear in front of Sirius. Sirius was also caught by surprise his reaction was to bite which he did but Itachi was too fast and slash his muzzle horizontally.

Sirius howled in pain and retreated a little. Itachi swiftly knock the wolf out with a strong blow to the neck. Sakura was shock at what she saw, tears were building from her eyes and was slowly coming down. She ran towards Itachi with her blind rage.

Itachi saw her running towards him, he swiftly got a hold of her arms which was about to punch his chest though he knew it wouldn't have hurt.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She asked now sobbing.

Itachi remain quiet, he didn't want to feel guilty and needless to say this girl was making him feel an emotion he have not feelt since he was a small boy... sadness.

Sakura looked into his eyes, hoping she would see some type of emotion what she saw surprise her. His eyes were red, she never saw eyes like his before. What also surprise her was that she saw three comas on each eyes spinning around his pupils. She could hardly think, all she could wonder is why she feel so tired now. Her eyes were drooping down and she couldn't stop it. She suddenly fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Itachi didn't know why he used the Sharingan on this girl, it was a waste of energy to use his Sharingan for such a trivial thing.

He looked at the girl sleeping face and figured his answer, it was because the girl had so much emotion in her eyes and she made him feel some as well, he didn't want to hurt her more then he already have.

He closed his eyes and then open it again, his eyes were onyx again. He picked her up bridal style. He looked at the unconscious wolf. Orochimaru told him to bring the girl to him, the wolf will becaged with the rest of his family, he decided that he will leave the wolf for now, he have to take the girl to the snake first. Oh how Itachi despise him but he couldn't do anything for now, he will get the wolf later. He went back to the building hoping that this girl will give Sasuke the strength to fight back.

* * *

Yay! I finish this chapter, sorry for updating so long I promise next chapter will be longer. Though it will take me awhile I will update this story and Sasuke past. Thanks for being good reviewers, it made me really happy. I also made a Naruto poll, it's on my page, I would appriciate if you guys check it out.


	14. Atonement

**A/N – SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I was really busy for three months I just couldn't go on the computer and there wasn't any where I was so that suck and I had a little of a writer's block. I really hope you can forgive me. I'll try to update more frequently. **

_"__Blah__" - _Animal talking

_Blah_ - Thoughts

"Blah" - Talking

**Survivor**

_Ow, my head. _Was the first thing that Sakura thought of when she awoke. She place one of her hand on her temple trying to ease the pain but fail. _Damn it, why does it feel like I was run over by a truck?_

"I see you're finally awake." A voice said.

Sakura froze when she heard that voice, it sounded ominous to her. Instincts kick in and she slowly slid from the bed closer to the wall. The person chuckled; her attempt to get away amuses him.

"There's nowhere to hide from me girl." The voice said.

Sakura was shivering from the sound of the voice, she can already tell that this person is evil; it wouldn't do good to be on his bad side.

"What do you want from me?" She asked meekly. She couldn't take the fear out of her voice.

The figure just chuckled "You are my bait."

Sakura glared at him "What for?" She tried to ask confidently.

The figure smirked "I want Sasuke to join me and you are going to help me make that happen."

Sakura eyes widen at the mention of Sasuke "Who are you and what to you want from Sasuke?"

"You can call me Orochimaru." She shook at the mention of his name. "And as for your other question, it's none of your business."

"Food will be brought to you until then I suggest that you be a good girl." Orochimaru said then left.

Sakura brought her knees to her chin and tuck her head, she silently cries.

* * *

Sirius woke up with headache; it took him a few seconds to figure out what happen, _Sakura! _Was his first thought. He cringes when he remembered his headache.

"_Sirius you're awake.__"_ His older brother sighs in relief.

Sirius was shock to see Aegis but what really got to him was seeing his father there as well.

"_Dad.__"_ He whispers, so relief to see that he was okay.

His father acknowledge him with a nod, it was his way of telling him it was alright.

"_Hey where's Sakura?__"_ Aegis broke the short silence.

Sirius eyes widen, he almost forgot about that. _"__They've took her.__"_ He said a shame of himself; he was suppose to protect her and failed to do so.

"_This girl must really mean something to both of you.__"_ Their father said looking at his two sons.

Aegis chuckled, _"__That girl is something else, and she will make a good mate for Sasuke.__"_

"_Is she really that special?__"_ He asked in wonder, he never known his sons to be fond of humans minus Sasuke.

"_Dad you'll have to see for yourself.__"_ Sirius replied. _"__She really is full of personality that I never known a human could have.__"_

Before Thaddeus could reply, they heard the door open. All three wolves tense, growling at the intruder.

The person walked in the room, not showing any sign of emotion. He silently unsheathes his sword which got the wolves more aggressive. He swiftly cut through the locks which cut in halves. The doors swung open.

All three wolves were shock they couldn't believe it. None of it made sense. They still didn't trust this human.

"_Why are you helping us?__"_ Thaddeus growled not letting his guard down.

"I know you wouldn't believe me but I'm here to atone for my sins."

The wolves just stared at him not daring to break eye contact for fear of something happening.

"_Why should we trust you?__" _Aegis asked.

The stranger looked at him and replies "You took my brother away from our screwed up family, he was raised without caring for much but the basics and I thank you for that."

"_If that's the case then why did you slaughter our pack?__"_ Sirius question wanting to know what will drive these humans to do such a thing.

"I assure you it wasn't me; I wasn't with the group that did it. I am truly sorry for your lost."

"_Don't say that!__"_ Sirius cried out. _"__You don't know how it feels.__"_

"I do." He replied simply.

Sirius just looked at him, not believing a word.

"My family was murder by this organization. I'm working for them to repay a dept that my father owes to Orochimaru."

All three wolves were shock, this human was suffering too.

"Tell Sasuke that I'm sorry I couldn't have been the brother he always needed." He continued.

Thaddeus understanding his words replied _"__Understood.__"_

"_Wait, what are you going to do?__"_ Sirius asked.

"I'm going to finish this. The girl is not far from here as well as Sasuke, it should be easy to find them."

"_Wait.__"_ Aegis said; he saw the human looked at him slightly. _"__Sasuke should know his older brother name.__"_

He faced the doorway again "My name is Itachi."

Aegis nodded in agreement. Understanding Itachi's motives as well. Itachi ran out of the doorway. Sirius was about to run after him but was stopped by his father. Sirius looked at him questionably.

"_We cannot deny him the right to do this. He wants to finish what his father started.__"_

"_Yea but__-"_

Thaddeus cuts him off _"__He is doing this to make up for what his father has done.__"_

Sirius slowly started to understand his logic and sighs._ "__So what do we do now?__" _

"_We go rescue Sasuke and Sakura.__" _Aegis answered.

The other two nodded in agreement and took off out of the room. They would all leave from this place together; they will not let their family fall apart any longer


	15. Reunion

_"__HI__"_- Animal talking

_HI_- Thoughts/Flashback

"HI"-Talking

**Survivor **

Sakura awoke when she heard a loud riot out of the room. She was afraid to see Orochimaru, he frighten her. The door flew open and Sakura was surprise and happy when she saw her wolf companion.

"Sirius!" Sakura shouted happily. She ran and hugged his head.

"I thought for sure that you were caught." She exclaimed, looking at him.

_"__I was until Itachi set us free.__"_

Sakura looked at him in shock "Why would he do that?"

"_That doesn't matter; we have to rendezvous with Father and Aegis._"

"Where are they?"

"_They're looking for Sasuke._"

Sakura felt immense sadness at the mention of Sasuke. Sirius noticed her sadness and went to cheer her up.

_"__I knew Sasuke since we were pups, and he was never a quitter, don't worry about him. He's fine.__"_

Sakura looked at Sirius and knew he was telling the truth. She couldn't help but feel joy, soon she will see Sasuke.

_"__Hop on.__" _Sirius said turning slightly, indicating Sakura to go on his back.

Sakura implied and jumped on his back. Sirius then sprinted out of the room.

* * *

Two wolves were sprinted through the halls running down anybody getting in their way.

_"__I sense Sasuke.__"_ Aegis stated lifting his nose in the air.

Thaddeus heard and followed Aegis to a segregated room.

Aegis bolted right into the room, the door flying off its hinges during the process.

_"__Sasuke!__" _Aegis shouted looking around the room until he spotted what he was looking for.

Sasuke was shock to see Aegis.

"Aegis, I thought they caught you."

_"__They did but we'll explain that later, Sirius and Sakura is waiting for us.__"_

As soon as he heard her name he bolted from the bed.

"Is she alright?" He asked in anticipation.

_"__The girl is alright.__"_

Sasuke looked behind Aegis after hearing another voice, his widen when he saw the alpha male. He thought no one was alive.

"Thaddeus." He said above a whisper.

_"__We gotta go, we'll talk later.__"_ Aegis interrupted.

Sasuke nodded and mounted on his brother back. This time his father led the way. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in determination. He will destroy Orochimaru and his so call brother.

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth in anticipation. She hoped Sasuke will get out soon. She and Sirius got out without any problems. She thought it was weird that no one was there. She suspected something was off but didn't know what. She hoped she was wrong.

_"__I see them.__"_ Sirius said in excitement. He wagged his tail when he saw them.

Sakura whipped her head up at the entrance of the facility. She saw Sasuke riding Aegis and also another wolf she didn't know.

Aegis and Thaddeus halted when they reached the duo. Sasuke dismounted Aegis and slowly walked to Sakura. He saw tears building up in her eyes and was concern; he couldn't possibly know what was troubling her. Before he could ask what was wrong she lunges at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection.

"I'm so glad that you're alright." Sakura manage to voice, tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke who was not sure of how to comfort her, when he was in pain his mother used to lick his wound. One he didn't if she has a wound and two he realize humans comfort each other in a different way. He decided to do what she did and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura I'm okay." He said soothingly.

The wolf trio saw this interaction; Aegis and Sirius couldn't be any more please. They were happy for their human brother he deserve this happiness.

Thaddeus looked at the two youngsters and now understand why his mate was so defensive towards Sasuke and the human female that he was with. Thaddeus was never fond of him because he was human but now he realizes he was not so bad. Sasuke risk his life to come here as well as the female who didn't have to be involved in this but both did and he was grateful.

_"__We should leave now__." _Thaddeus said walking ahead. _"__The girl can come too.__"_

Everyone was shock at what they heard, the brothers knew how much he hates human which mean the female earn his trust. Everyone didn't object and was following his lead. That is until they heard and saw a big explosion behind them.

They was shock when they saw someone walking out of the fire, it was Itachi.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long I meant to update at the middle of October not the beginning of November. Hope you forgive me, oh and about my other story, I will update as soon as I finish this one ok.

Oh and you'll understand Itachi issues better, next chapter will be about Itachi and what happen to him before the explosion. Sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope you enjoy it.


	16. Final Showdown

_"__HI__"_- Animal talking

_HI_- Thoughts/Flashback

"HI"-Talking

**Survivor **

After releasing the wolves from their cages, he ran where he knew Orochimaru would be. This time he was going to make amend for all of his mistakes. He was going to protect his brother the right way now. Orochimaru will no longer threaten him.

He busted open a door and stopped when he spotted Orochimaru. His Sharingan activated when he saw Orochimaru smirking face.

"I'm very disappointed in you Itachi."

"This end now." Itachi stated unsheathing his sword.

"We'll see." Orochimaru said also unsheathing his sword.

Orochimaru knew that Itachi was stronger which in turn scares him, his only leverage was Sasuke, his brother and now he doubt that was going to work. His train of thought stopped when he saw Itachi rushed over, blade swinging overhead. Orochimaru counter with his sword, he directed his sword towards Itachi's face; Itachi saw this and quickly moved out of the way and went directly behind him plunging his sword towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru saw this and quickly moved away but not before Itachi's sword struck him. Orochimaru gritted his teeth and he felt the pain from his abdomen. He felt the blood seeping through his clothing. Itachi face laid emotionless while staring at Orochimaru's pain and scared face.

"Sorry that was meant to be a killing blow." He said cooling; he raised his sword above his head, blade pointing towards Orochimaru. "I intend not to make the same mistake again."

Orochimaru knew this was the end if he couldn't find the way to stop Itachi from attacking. He pointed his sword to Itachi. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Itachi didn't comply but stared at Orochimaru for his next move. He knew he could kill him but didn't want to let his guard. He will wait and see what Orochimaru will do.

Orochimaru slowly put his left hand in his pocket. Itachi saw this and automatically went to a fighting stance, sword facing forward. Orochimaru smirk when he saw this, his hand found what it was looking and grabbed it. He then took his hand out of his pocket and raised it in front of his face.

Itachi eyes narrowed when he saw what it was. Orochimaru smile when he saw this expression. _This time I got you._

"Do you think that is supposed to scare me?" He asked coolly.

Orochimaru frowned when he notice Itachi lack of emotion. _He's only bluffing. _Orochimaru was convincing himself.

"If you make a move towards me I will press the button." To prove his point he put his thump over the button.

Itachi flashed over to Orochimaru, one hand grabbing his wrist. "Did you think you can scare me with this?"

Orochimaru growled "You think you are more powerful?"

Itachi sharingan pierce through Orochimaru "No, I know I'm more powerful."

Orochimaru moved his captive arm back and thrush his sword forward. Itachi quickly released his arm and dashed backward. He raised his sword and dashed towards Orochimaru again. Orochimaru thrush his sword forward waiting to make contact with Itachi, _Got him._ Orochimaru smirked.

Itachi suddenly vanish once he reached Orochimaru's sword. Orochimaru gritted his teeth, _where the hell is he? _He thought agitated that he couldn't sense the Uchiha. He then felt the sharp pain from his chest. He slowly looked down and saw the sword.

"You lose." Itachi said from behind.

Orochimaru dropped his sword and the detonator. His body lay limp hanging from by the sword.

'1 minute to self-destruct.' He heard a voice activator said.

_Damn, the button must have been press once it hit the floor. _Itachi thought, he deactivate his sharingan. He blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head._ And my eyes are getting worse. _He thought while adjusting his eyes to its surrounding.

'50 seconds to self-destruct.' Itachi knew he had little time left, he ran through the facility towards the exit.

'10 seconds to self-destruct.'

_Almost there._ Itachi thought narrowing his eyes while looking at the exit which was a few feet away.

'5; 4; 3; 2; 1.'

_Damn_. Itachi thought when the building exploded.

------------

Sakura was shock at what she saw; Itachi was walking out of the flaming building. The building crumbled as he walked forward. He didn't look like he was injured from what she could see. His face was smeared in dirt by the debris of the building.

"He's alive." Sasuke growled.

"Wait." Sakura pleaded, preventing him from running towards Itachi.

"Why? This guy caused too much pain."

_"__You should listen to the girl.__" _

Sasuke calm slightly once he heard Thaddeus voice. No matter how much he hated Itachi, Thaddeus was still the alpha even though the pack was diminished to 4. Sasuke turned rigid when Itachi stopped a few feet away from them.

"It's good to see that you are all right." Itachi said once he examined them all.

"Like you care, you were the one that caused this!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke please." Sakura whispered while holding on to him for dear life.

_"__Sasuke as hard as it is for you to believe this but Itachi was the one to set as free.__"_ Sirius said walking in front of Sasuke to block his path towards Itachi.

"I understand your doubt Sasuke." Itachi looking at Sasuke murderous glare and continued. "I will tell you the story about how our parents died and then you can judge me as you see fit."

Sasuke didn't want to trust but it seemed like the others believed so he will hear this _brother _out.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered, holding on to his arm for fear of him charging at Itachi. He wanted Sasuke to hear him out first.

Sasuke calm when he heard Sakura's voice. He looked at Itachi; his aura was less threatening than before.

"Okay, I will listen."

Itachi nodded. "Okay, I will tell how we were screwed up."

* * *

HELLO! Sorry it took so long to update had a HUGE writers block but I'm back now. Sorry about the fight, I'm not good at stuff like that but I hope it was okay. Next chapter though may take awhile because I'm not sure how I will start with the flashback. Oh and I haven't forgotten Sakura's parents, they will show up again towards the end which by the way is close maybe 3 chap depending on how long or short the chapters are. I Thank everyone use been with me so for and haven't given up on me, you're the best! PLEASE RxR!


	17. Truth and acceptance

_"__HI__"_- Animal talking

_HI_- Thoughts/Flashback

"HI"-Talking

**Survivor **

15 years ago

"Damn it!" Fugaku Uchiha shouted.

"What's wrong dear?" Mikoto ask her husband.

"Orochimaru is asking for too much." He said while throwing the papers from his desk to the floor.

"Did you ask him for more time?"

Fugaku has been working for Orochimaru when Mikoto was pregnant with Sasuke; he was born a month ago. Fugaku business was in debt. He owned a bank and many people stopped invested in it once a new bank open in town. Fugaku bank was close to the forest, which people fear since its home to beasts.

"Orochimaru isn't the type to give anymore time."

"So what will happen?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

Fugaku looked at his wife with a gloomy expression. "Leave with the boys."

"Fugaku!" Mikoto shouted she didn't want to leave him.

"You know what Orochimaru will do if he get the boys, he will exploit their abilities."

"Yea but what if they don't inherited the sharingan? The last person to gain the sharingan was you and you even said that it would be a small chance that they would have it."

Fugaku grabbed Mikoto by the shoulders and swiftly kiss her. She saw regret and sadness in his eyes. Mikoto now understood.

"You knew that they would have it?"

"I'm sorry." Fugaku let go of Mikoto and went into the closet, he took a suitcase out.

"It's not much but it has a little bit of yours and the boys things." Fugaku handed it to her.

Mikoto was shocked that everything was pack which mean her husband knew this would happen for some time.

"You knew?"

"I'm sorry, even if we did pay him everything he would have still gone after the boys. I couldn't just let him do that."

"Mr. Uchiha! Open up now!" A booming voice suddenly shouted outside the door.

"Damn, they're already here."

Mikoto looked worriedly at her husband.

"Go." He whispered.

"But-"

He interrupted her by grabbing her wrist and dragging her to Sasuke room. He picked the sleeping child up from his crib and handed him to her.

"Take the back door."

Shocked at what he said and asked, "Wait what about Itachi?"

"We don't have time?"

"But he is also my son!" She shouted.

"Itachi will be fine Orochimaru won't him."

"But he will-"

"You and Sasuke will be in bigger trouble if you don't get out soon."

"Daddy." They dreaded hear that voice.

"What are you doing up Itachi?" His father asked.

"I heard shouted."

"Don't worry."

Fugaku grabbed his hand; he turned his head to his wife "Go."

"But Itachi can-"

"No. I'll buy time."

She was about to argue but they heard a loud crash at the front of the door.

Mikoto knew she didn't have time to argue and ran with Sasuke in her arms.

The young 5 year old didn't understand why his mother left.

"Daddy, why did mom leave?" His innocent question struck Fugaku.

He was going to answer when he heard an eerie chuckled.

"My, My look what we have here. It seems I miss the mother and the youngest son." Orochimaru turned his head slightly nodding at his men giving the signal to find them."

"Orochimaru leave them be, you have us."

He smiled "You got it wrong."

Fugaku gagged when he felt pain in his abdomen, he slowly looked down seeing a blade stuck through him.

"I only need your sons."

"DADDY!" Itachi yelled struggling against the men holding him in place.

"Take the boy." He said taking his sword out of Fugaku abdomen; the man fell limply on the floor.

He smiled at the dead man and left with a struggling boy.

* * *

Everyone was quiet after his story. Sakura felt sorry for the brothers, they were force to fight against each other.

Itachi look at all of their expression, he could see conflict in them.

"I understand if it's too much, I'll just leave you all." Itachi was about to leave.

"No stay." Sasuke stated. He didn't know how to express his feeling to the man he thought was his enemy all his life.

"If you wish for me to,"

Sasuke just nodded. Sakura smiled, glad that he was giving Itachi a chance. It seems that they could be a family again. Speaking in which-

"Oh crap!" Sakura shouted suddenly. Everyone looked at her.

_"__What's wrong Sakura?__"_ Sirius asked.

"My parents are going to kill me?" She continued "I gotta get back, who knows what my mother will do."

_"__That's no problem I can take you back.__"_

"Thanks Sirius." She smiled at the kind wolf. She looked at Sasuke and sigh. "I know that you need time to adjust to this so I'll just go."

She turned about to get on Sirius when she felt a hand grasping her wrist.

"No, we all will escort you." Sasuke said averting his eyes.

Itachi smiled at their interaction, it seems his brother found his soul mate.

"If you don't mind I'll like to come as well."

Everyone looked at Itachi.

"You don't need to." Sakura said suddenly still not sure how to interact with him.

"There still may be some of Orochimaru men there."

Sakura forgot about that, it was the reason she ran away. Her mother is so going to kill her.

"_Are we ready?__"_ Aegis ask crouching down waiting for Sasuke to go on, he oblige. Sakura climb on top of Sirius.

Itachi looked uncomfortable; he wasn't sure what to do. He saw Thaddeus come towards him. The alpha male crouched down in front of Itachi.

"You want me to ride you?" He asked shock that the male was very accepting.

"_You are a strong human and you help me and my sons.__" _

Itachi nodded, happy he was accepted; he climbed on Thaddeus. The others were waiting for them.

"_Ready?__"_ The alpha asked, all nodded and they were off happy that all was well and everyone together again.

* * *

Phew done. I wasn't all that happy with this chapter. I didn't believe it came out good. Hope you like it though. I was slowly losing interest in this story BUT on the bright side I have one chapter left YAY! Oh and sorry for any grammar problem which I have done a lot, hope you still are fine with it.


End file.
